Evolution
by Jdragonfire29
Summary: Nikita takes control of her path at Section, breaking ties with Section One to learn to accept her life with them.  Nikita/Birkoff, Nikita/Michael


Evolution

'I've been with Section for eight years now, trying to adjust to their ways. I have been allowed to lead some missions, but Michael still insists on protecting me. I now realize I must leave, before I lose what's left of my soul.' Her thoughts consume her, as she approaches Operations office. He looks up, surprised that Nikita would willingly see him. "I need to speak with you and Madeline."

"What is it Nikita?" Operations annoyance with her intrusion, clearly coming through in his tone.

She ignored it and steadied herself. "You and Madeline."

He reaches for the com. "Madeline, my office now." A minute passes, before she walks in and if you didn't know her you would never notice the slight falter of surprise. She takes a stance next to Operations, both staring at Nikita intently. "Alright. We are both here, now what is it?"

"I want a transfer to a sub base." Her tone steady with no emotion in her voice, both looked surprised by her request.

"Out of the question." Operations responded quickly, waving his arm to dismiss her.

She stayed where she was and spoke her next sentence in a commanding tone. "I am calling in the favor you OWE me. I am sure you remember." Madeline eyes shifted to Operations, clearly not knowing what favor she spoke of.

Operations ignored Madeline and stared directly at Nikita. "I knew you would ask for something, but not this. Explain."

"I need to get away from here, away from Michael. He is too protective and I cannot survive here anymore this way. You want me to become a good operative, then let me go." She looked at them hoping for understanding, before either could respond added one more thing. "I will always be Section Ones no matter where you transfer me, if you need me all you would have to do is ask."

"Granted." Operations responded and Madeline turned to look at him just as surprised as she was.

"What?" Nikita could not believe it was this easy.

His face stone as he replied. "Granted. Which base?"

"Scotland." She replied, quickly wanting to get far but not too far.

"Done." He smiled and Madeline sat there frozen beside him.

"One more thing, I want you to fake my cancellation." Nikita was more focused on Madeline now, her eyebrows rose up surprised by the request, but could see understanding as well.

"Why?" Operations asked, Madeline remained silent but Nikita knew she understood.

"I want a new name and codename. No ties to here. I need to truly be on my own there." Nikita steeled herself knowing full well what she was asking. She was protected here, but for how long if she didn't take control.

"Fine. I hope you understand what you are doing." Madeline answered ignoring Operations.

"I know exactly what I am asking, I'm ready. My new name will be Kat, codename Jade. When do I leave?" Relief spread through Nikita.

"Two days. Dismissed." Operations seemed half hopeful and half annoyed, with that she turned and left.

Over the next two days, Nikita spent time with Walter, Birkoff and Michael. She needed these moments to burn to her memory and hoped that if this ever came to the light of day they all understood.

* * *

><p>The mission was a success, until during the teams egress, an explosion rocked the building. Birkoff checked the computer for everyones status and could not find Nikita. "Teams report." Everyone checked in but Nikita. "Nikita?"<p>

The secondary team leader, Devlin responded. "Birkoff do you see her?"

"Negative. Her com is down." Birkoff face fell with realization that she was probably dead.

"Return to base." Operations voice came through the coms. "That is an order!"

Birkoff could see the team turn around to search for Nikita, ignoring Operation shouting through the com to return to base. After a few minutes, they realized it was pointless and returned to the van, somber at the fact that Nikita was gone.

The team returned to Section, all filed out quietly, walking past Operations. They were all put through an intense debrief before being allowed to go home. Once Birkoff was done, he called Michael and Walter and told them to meet him at the park. He couldn't tell them here in front of everyone in Section. As he walked out, he smiled softly remembering when Nikita drag him out of Section for the first time in years. The irony was not lost on him that it was her that was dragging him from it again, but he wished it was for a better reason.

Birkoff sat on a bench at the park, looking out over the lake, so engrossed in thought he didn't hear Walter approach. "Birkoff?" Walter grabbed his shoulder. "Birkoff?" Birkoff turned and loosed at him, trying so hard to hide his despair. "What is it?" Walter could see something bad had happened by his expression.

"Wait." Birkoff whispered as Michael appeared next to Walter.

Michael's usual stoic demeanor was still in place. "Birkoff?"

"Sit." Birkoff refused to speak, till both men complied. They each sat down next to Birkoff and waited for him to speak. "There was a mission today." Birkoff couldn't look at them, he stared out at the lake again. "During egress there was an explosion, she's dead." He couldn't say her name.

Michael looked at Birkoff tense. "Nikita?"

"Yes." Birkoff choked the response out, the words trapped in his throat.

"No..." Walter shook his head.

Michael stood and walked away, eventually his walk turned into a run. Birkoff and Walter watched as he barreled away. Birkoff finally allowed the tears to fall and sat beside Walter and mourned their friend.

* * *

><p>A year has passed since Nikita's death, slowing things at Section returned to normal. Birkoff and Walter never really got over her death, but never forgot what she gave them. Hope and light. They tried each day to hold onto that for their sakes as well as her memory.<p>

Michael was a different story, he closed himself off. He was a machine, the darkness that Nikita had fought so hard to keep away from him, surrounded him like a cloak.

Nikita was thriving. Her new life as Kat, had shown that she could be a brilliant operative. She was now a Level 4 team leader. Her heart and soul were safe and locked way. Her skilled matched that of Michael's, but she never would sacrifice innocents or her team. Jade was a female Michael. Her tolerance to pain increased, her fighting abilities were exceeding Operations expectations. Operations and Madeline were pleased with her improvements. Following her progress and checked in with Kat every month.

* * *

><p>The day came that Kat dreaded, arriving at sub base early to prepare for a mission when she received a message that she was needed at Section One. She was to meet Madeline at the airport in ten hours. Kat immediately packed and went to the airport as scheduled.<p>

Madeline was surprised at the change in her, hair black, clothes black. Very unlike her usual vibrant dress code when she lived at Section One. "You look good." Madeline said with her usual smile, not wanting to admit that she missed her. Kat hoped into the van, sitting beside Madeline.

"Madeline. You as well. What is the situation?" Kat dove in wanting to get straight to the mission.

"Michael was captured on the last mission. We need you to get him out." Madeline's tone gave away nothing.

"No one will know who I am or that I am there?" Kat questioned.

Madeline nodded. "Only myself, Operations and Birkoff, as he needs to help with mission profile. You will bring Michael back to Section and then go back if you wish."

"Good."

They arrived at Section and entered a backway so nobody would see Kat, immediately proceeding to Madeline s office. Operations was waiting for them. "Hello Ni..Kat." He said with a smile.

"Good to see you Operations." She nodded to him. "Where is he being held?"

"Somewhere in the Middle East, Birkoff is working up a profile now." Operations repied.

"Does he know yet?" Kat questioned, concerned at her anonymity.

"No." Madeline responded this time.

"Good. I want to handle this." Kat replied coolly.

"Very well. Prepare you leave in the morning." Operations ordered.

"I leave now." Kat bit back.

"Fine." Operations was internally happy with her new approach.

"Have Birkoff be at the van in ten minutes with all of the intel." Kat turned to head back to the transport.

"Agreed. All the weaponry you will need will be on the van along with some supplies." Operations said as she departed. He reached for com. "Birkoff."

"Sir?" As Kat left, she heard Birkoff's reply, she missed him.

"Prepare intel on Michael and be at transport five in ten minutes." Operation ordered.

"Yes sir." Birkoff gathered his laptop and headed to the transport. As soon as he set foot onboard, the van departed, heading to the airport. He had not seen Kat yet, as she was sitting in the front. They arrived at the airport and everything was loaded onto the transport plane. Birkoff took a seat, confused as to why he was alone. After all the gear was secure the plan took off. "Why the hell am I here alone?" He mumbled out loud.

"You're not." Kat replied, as she had taken a seat behind him just after take off.

Birkoff turned to the direction of the voice and stood up. "Nikita?" His eyes wide.

"Hello Birkoff." She smiled at him.

"It can't be..." Birkoff walked from his seat over to her, she stood walking towards him.

"I have a lot to tell you." She put her hand on his shoulder to assure him she was real, before she could say another word he hugged her. She smiled, grateful to see him.

"I missed you so much. Thank god you are alright." He pulled back. "How?"

"Let's sit down and I will explain everything." She smiled, sitting back down and Birkoff beside her. His eyes never left hers, as if looking away she would vanish.

"I asked Operations and Madeline for a transfer to a sub base." She explained, prepared for him to lash out but the hurt expression forced her to continue. "I needed to leave Section, it was the only way I could survive this life. I needed to become what they wanted and I couldn't do that here. They faked my cancellation and transferred me to a sub base in Scotland."

"Kita why didn't you tell me?" His voice laced with hurt.

"I needed it to be this way. Nikita died that day, now it's Kat. It was the only way to keep my soul. Michael's protection, Operations games they were slowly killing me." She stared at him, pleading for him to understand.

"I wish you would have told me." He put his hand on top of hers.

"I missed you." She smiled her eyes glassy with tears. "How did Walter and Michael take it?"

"Walter stopped flirting, he said it wasn't the same without his sugar." Birkoff smile then turned solumn. "Michael closed off to everyone."

Nikita's chest tightened, her throat tight. "I hurt everyone."

"It doesn't matter now...you're back." Birkoff was thrilled at the prospect of her back.

She looked at him sadly. "No, after we get Michael, I return to sub base."

"What? Why?" He was panicked, unable to hide his surprise.

"I need to go back. Walter and Michael are not to know about any of this. One day I will come back, but not yet. "Birkoff nodded solemnly. "I'm going to get some rest. We should be there in a few hours."

"Alright, I guess I will work on some of the sims for the mission." He mumbled, clearly unhappy at her not returning.

"You should rest too." Nikita whispered before she closed her eyes.

"Later, I promise." Birkoff sat there, looking on at Nikita as she slept. He couldn't bear the thought of losing her again, but he had no idea how to change her mind. Finally he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The plane landed and we headed straight to the location Michael was being held. Nikita was suited up in her gear and ready to go in. Birkoff had everything in the van ready when and if Nikita was able to get Michael out.<p>

As she approached the building. "Birkoff, can you hear me?" She whispered, testing the com link.

"Yes Kat, I'm here." Surprising her, as it was the first time he had used her new name.

"Going in." She replied, carefully surveying the surroundings.

"Be careful." He replied, causing her to smile.

"Always." She made her way through the compound until she reached where they held Michael. She took out most of the guards on the way to his cell. If she wasn't in mission mode, she never would have been prepared for the site of him. His arms were chained above his head, his face was black, blue and bloody. Taking the keys from the fallen guard at the door, she unlocked his restraints and he fell limp into her arms. She threw him over her shoulder and started to the van. A guard caught her by surprise on the way out and she took a hit to the shoulder, causing her to drop to the ground. She quickly took him out and picked Michael back up, heading to the van. Birkoff pulled open the door and took Michael and laid him down on the cot inside. Nikita jumped in, closing the door. Birkoff left Michael to get behind the wheel and headed to the airport.

"Are you ok?" Birkoff yelled from the driver seat.

"Fine." Nikita lied.

Twenty minutes later, Birkoff drove the van to the airport. The pilot came out helping carry Michael onboard and unloading everything from the van. Nikita set charges on the truck so that there was no evidence of them being there. Once we were all in the plane, the pilot took off.

The blood loss from the gunshot Nikita took was starting to get to her. Birkoff was patching Michael up, inserting an IV and patch up some of the major wounds. He then turned his attention to her. "Fine huh?" He said looking at her shoulder. "Let me see." She knew she was in no condition to argue, he helped her take off her jumpsuit and shirt. She sat there in a tank top, her eyes unfocused as she started to drift. "The bullet went straight through, but you've lost a lot of blood. I'm going to start an IV ok?"

"Mmm yeah." Nikita mumbled, the pain and blood loss causing her to loose focus.

"Do you want something for the pain?" Birkoff looked on concerned, as he tried to staunch the bleeding.

"No. I'm fine." She mumbled.

"Damn stubborn." He muttered. Michael then gave a groan of pain. Birkoff immediately gave him a shot, effectively knocking him out. When he looked back to Nikita she was unconscious. Birkoff kept vigil on Nikita and Michael the duration of the flight. Upon landing, the medical team was waiting taking them to Section.

* * *

><p>Nikita was patched up and released herself against the doctors orders and headed straight to Madeline's office. "Kat, you should be resting." Madeline looked at her concerned.<p>

"I'm going back. Michael will be fine and I want to go before anyone realizes I am here." Nikita replied weakly.

"I wish you would change your mind." Madeline paused. "If it is really what you want, I'll have a plane waiting for you." Madeline replied, regretting that she had no changed her mind.

"Thank you." Nikita turned and left, going to see Birkoff on her way out.

"Kat, what are you doing out of medlab? You should be resting." He couldn't hide his surprise or concern.

"I'm going back now." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Goodbye Birkoff."

"Please stay?" He pleaded.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I will keep in touch with you, I promise." She smiled at him and left. She arrived at sub base eight hours later, immediately heading to bed.

* * *

><p>One week had passed. Michael was released from medical and ordered to rest. Birkoff was miserable. Everyone kept asking him who saved Michael, who the mysterious outside operative was. He missed her and didn't want to be away from her. He went to see Madeline, who was sitting at her desk. "Yes Birkoff?"<p>

"I want to transfer to the sub base with Kat." He could see her shock.

Madeline focused, shaking off the surprise at his request. "I understand that you find it hard to let go of her again, but this is what she wants."

"No. I want to be with her." He looked at her for understanding. "Please Madeline."

She smiled. "I will talk with Operations."

"Thank you." He turned and left, surprised by her reply.

Madeline got up and headed to the perch to talk to Operations. "Birkoff just asked for a transfer to Scotland."

"He wants what?" Operations screamed, angry at the request. Stalking over to the perch window and staring down at Birkoff.

Madeline walked over, pressing the button to darken the windows. "He wants to go to sub base with Kat. I think we should allow it."

Operations looked at her surprised. "Why?"

Madeline cocked her head to the side. "It could bring her back."

Operations smiled a bit. "Really..."

"It is a possibility." Madeline kept her tone neutral.

"Fine, but monitor them." He said sternly, she nodded. She walked down to Birkoff's station and could see his surprise that she was coming to him so soon. "You can go. All anyone will know if that you were transferred by Section."

"Thank you Madeline." Birkoff let the relief and fear wash over him. He grew up here and he was heading somewhere unknown to him.

"Good luck." She smiled. "You leave tomorrow. You can come back anytime."

* * *

><p>Birkoff said his goodbyes to Walter and Michael. Michael was suspicious, so was Walter but they let it go. The next evening, he arrived in Scotland, reporting immediately to the leader of sub base, Darian. Everything had already been arranged, an apartment was ready for him. Darian gave him keys and directions. He was given two days to get acclimated, before he was to report back in. His apartment to no surprise to him, was across the street from Kat. Madeline was good. Kat was away on a mission, she would be back tomorrow. In the meantime he unpacked his things and got some sleep.<p>

The next day it was almost noon before Birkoff woke up. He showered and dressed, then headed straight to Kat's. He knocked and their was no answer at first, finally Kat opened the door. "Birkoff!" She said half asleep. "What are you doing here? Is everything ok?"

He smiled. "Yes, everything is fine. I needed to see you."

She showed him inside, locking the door behind her. "You came all this way to see me?" She couldn't hide her happiness, she missed him more then she thought possible.

"More then that..." He grinned at her.

She looked at him confused. "I don't understand."

"I transferred here." He was still smiling, hoping she reached well.

"What? Why? Your life, your friends are at Section One." She was shocked, she had trouble getting him out of Section for coffee and he moved here.

"I needed to be here with you." He admitted, half blushing. Kat immediately hugged him. He happily hugged her back, grateful for the reaction. They pulled back and he looked into her eyes. "I really missed you." He whispered, unable to look away from her eyes.

"I missed you too Birkoff. I never knew how much till now." She smiled at him. She slowly leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips, surprising them both. He tightened his hold on her and deepened the kiss, igniting something far beyond friendship. With each second the kiss became more and more intense, slowly making their way to her bed, leaving a trail of clothes as they went. They never left the privacy of her apartment that day, taking the time to learn each others bodies and made love until late into the evening, drifting to sleep in each others arms.

* * *

><p>Morning came too quickly and Nikita was awakened by her phone. "Jade." It was Darian.<p>

"Yes, I will be right there." She responded, hanging up and getting ready. Birkoff was still asleep. She put her hand on him. "Birkoff?"

His eyes fluttered opened. "Mmm...why are you dressed?" He smiled still hazy with sleep.

"Been called in, you probably will too. If not, I will call you and let you know when I will be back." He nodded and then on cue his phone rang, he answered, agreeing to come in. He rolled out of bed to get ready. "Birkoff, I should warn you that I am sent on all types of missions."

His face was pained, knowing she meant valentine ops. "I figured you might, but I hoped not." He replied solemnly.

"You cannot allow them to see...I mean if it bothers you, don't let on." She mumbled, continuing to get ready.

"IF it bothers me!" He said now angry. "Of course it will bother me, but I won't let on." He looked at her. "Why did you say if? Did you think it would make me feel uncomfortable?" He paused looking for a response. "Last night was more then a roll in bed." Kat looked at him surprised. "You should know that." Kat walked away, trying to keep a reign on her emotions, but he grabbed her arm, stopping her. "You can trust me, I won't hurt you like Michael did. I can deal with your missions. All I care about is you." He placed his hand on her chin, so that she was looking at him and kissed her.

She smiled. "Alright let's get to base before we are both fired."

* * *

><p>Kat arrived a sub base a few minutes before Birkoff for appearance purposes. She was instantly called into Darian's office. We received intel this morning that a group called Legion has a copy of the directory.<p>

Kat was rattled, remembering the impact last time this occurred. "How did they get a new copy?"

"We do not know yet. Section One was notified, but since Legion is in our area, Operations wants us to handle it." He looked at her more intently. "We need you to go undercover and find out what they know. You will be completely on your own, no com it would be too risky. You would have to find a way to check in periodically."

"When do I start and has a cover been established?" Kat was rattled, this was deep cover, she knew Birkoff would be freaked.

"You leave in a few hours. Your cover is ready. Your name is Star, you have been used by various groups for your expertise, which is an assassin. We believe they will hire you to exterminate us." Darian seemed on edge, understandably so.

"To ensure they have no direct ties to this if it backfires." Kat replied back, knowing Madeline would agree.

"Exactly. Madeline came to the same conclusion." Darian was surprised at my assessment, still unclear on her life before coming to sub base.

"Is that all?" Kat was anxious to speak with Birkoff, before she effectively went off the grid.

"No, one more thing, get close to the leader, find his weaknesses. Contact us when possible." Darian turned his focus back on his computer, effectively dismissing her.

Kat nodded and headed to her office. Birkoff saw her come out and waited a few moments before heading there himself. Kat quickly dialed a few numbers into the keypad on the side of my desk to ensure they were secure to talk. "Clear."

"What's wrong?" He asked, noticing my changed demeanor.

"Just concentrating on the mission." Kat could see the worry in his eyes. "I leave in a few hours, hopefully I will only be gone a week or two at the most." She knew it would be longer but was hoping for less.

He nodded, unsure what to say. "Is there anything you need me to do?"

She shook her head. "No. I am on my own on this one. No com feed, no contact."

He walked around the desk and stood next to her. "Be careful." He leaned forward giving her a gentle kiss on the lips. "I will see you when you get back."

She was surprised by his acceptance, but happy that he wouldn't make this harder on her. "Course, I will see you soon." With that he left. After an hour of brushing up on all the intel we had on Legion, Kat left her office to wardrobe to pack for the assignment. She put on a skin tight body suit, hair loose around her shoulders and a star pendant to accent the low bust line.

Darian had already arranged the meeting for tonight at a club in Paris. She had a plane waiting to take her there now. She saw Darian one more time before leaving, giving her a unit that would allow her to contact them but could only be used by her. Wishing her luck, she left his office, as she reached the bottom of the stairs looked to Birkoff. Their eyes locked for only a moment and could see his concern, but she steadied herself continuing to transport.


End file.
